Three-dimensional (3D) printing (e.g., additive manufacturing) is a process for making a three-dimensional object of any shape from a design. The design may be in the form of a data source such as an electronic data source, or may be in the form of a hard copy. The hard copy may be a two-dimensional representation of a 3D object. The data source may be an electronic 3D model. 3D printing may be accomplished through an additive process in which successive layers of material are laid down one on top of another. This process may be controlled (e.g., computer controlled, manually controlled, or both). A 3D printer can be an industrial robot.
3D printing can generate custom parts. A variety of materials can be used in a 3D printing process including elemental metal, metal alloy, ceramic, elemental carbon, or polymeric material. In some 3D printing processes (e.g., additive manufacturing), a first layer of hardened material is formed (e.g., by welding powder), and thereafter successive layers of hardened material are added one by one, wherein each new layer of hardened material is added on a pre-formed layer of hardened material, until the entire designed three-dimensional structure (3D object) is layer-wise materialized.
3D models may be created with a computer aided design package, via 3D scanner, or manually. The manual modeling process of preparing geometric data for 3D computer graphics may be similar to plastic arts, such as sculpting or animating. 3D scanning is a process of analyzing and collecting digital data on the shape and appearance of a real object (e.g., real-life object). Based on this data, 3D models of the scanned object can be produced.
A number of 3D printing processes are currently available. They may differ in the manner layers are deposited to create the materialized 3D structure (e.g., hardened 3D structure). They may vary in the material or materials that are used to materialize the designed 3D object. Some methods melt, sinter, or soften material to produce the layers that form the 3D object. Examples for 3D printing methods include selective laser melting (SLM), selective laser sintering (SLS), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS) or fused deposition modeling (FDM). Other methods cure liquid materials using different technologies such as stereo lithography (SLA). In the method of laminated object manufacturing (LOM), thin layers (made inter alia of paper, polymer, or metal) are cut to shape and joined together.
At times, during the process of dispensing pre-transformed (e.g., particulate) material as part of the 3D printing, the pre-transformed material may be dispensed in a discontinuous manner, or cease to be dispensed. For examples, there may be one or more intermissions in the conveyance of the pre-transformed material during the 3D printing. The intermissions(s) may be undesired. For example, the material dispenser may run out of pre-transformed material. For example, the material dispensing process may pause (e.g., stop) to refill the material dispenser. In some situations, it may be desired to diminish the number of (e.g., undesired) interruptions to the material dispensing process. At times, it may be desirable to facilitate a continuous movement (e.g., flow) of the pre-transformed material (e.g., to allow non-interrupted and/or smooth deposition). At times, it may be desirable to convey an excess amount of pre-transformed material (e.g., as a result of leveling, vacuuming, or unused material) to the material dispenser. At times, there may be an excess of material that is not used during the 3D printing. The excess of material may be recycled and/or reused during the 3D printing. In some embodiments, there may be a need for a conveyance system of the excess material to the material dispenser.
In some embodiments, material is supplied in bulk qualities. There may be a need for a conveyance system that conveys material to the material dispenser. The conveyance system may facilitate uninterrupted function of the material dispenser. The conveyance system may facilitate continuous flow of pre-transformed material to the material dispenser.
In some examples, it may be beneficial to transport pre-transformed material against gravity (e.g., in an upwards direction). For example, it may be beneficial to transport the pre-transformed material from a reservoir containing a large amount of pre-transformed material, against gravity to a reservoir containing a smaller amount of pre-transformed material. For example, it may be beneficial to keep large quantities of the pre-transformed material in a large reservoir disposed at a low elevation (e.g., relative to a position of the material dispenser) for ease of operation (e.g., handling), and/or safety consideration.